Just Perfect Enough
by CraziiJaney
Summary: Nothing's absolutely perfect...but sometimes, a life is just perfect enough. Yes, I know it doesn't make sense, just deal with my crazy mind! [Roxas and Namine in le PAST] [Technically NamineRiku]


**Author's Note:** Hello all! Well, it took me a week to write this oneshot and it STILL didn't come out the way I wanted it. Oh well, at least ChibiFrubaGirl gave me some help. sigh I'm so IDEA-LESS!

Oh, and just in case you get confused, **stardust** to me is like, the color yellow. Even though it doesn't mean yellow. Yeah, my mind's kinda weird like that.

**Disclaimer:** Zipadeedooda! Zipadeeday! My, oh my, what a wonderful day!

* * *

It only takes a moment; only a second to register that emotion.

They don't know what it is but somehow, it's bittersweet.

Almost like the taste of lost love; leaving its fading flavor while the last vestiges dance on your tongue.

- - -

_The past is alive. _

- - -

A blonde rushes into the crowded bus, weaving through the gaggle of people who clamor to find a seat. His lean frame lands on a stiff seat, relaxing instantly when his back hits the plastic. He sighs and waits for his friend to find the seat he put aside for him.

"Roxas, damn it, where are you!!?" A blazing redhead roars over the horde of people, attempting to find his friend. Roxas waves and grins when Axel locates him.

- - -

_It comes back with dreams, with hopes...with love._

- - -

Waiting, he sits back against the seat. It's a bright summer day with crystalline clear air.

The trees seem even more verdant, the skies clearer. He rests, browsing his eyes across the bus.

Roxas notices a man with a mop of periwinkle hair, sitting quietly and reading a thick Tolstoy. His face is soft in demeanor and it angles slightly to the feminine side of a man.

He wears silver oblong glasses that are a sharp contrast to his subtle face. The man looks up slightly when another male with pink tresses sits himself down next to him. They greet each other jubilantly with hugs and the two men eagerly start chatting.

The possessor of the Tolstoy holds the book at his side, softly stroking the cover with mindless fingers.

- - -

_Although people move on...although they change...the past is there, eternal in the air._

- - -

Roxas averts his sapphire eyes back, scanning the bus again.

He perceives a rugged man, lounging on his seat. He smokes a thick robust cigar, apparently ignoring the blatant 'no smoking' signs that's posted right next to the man.

The blonde distinguishes something the man holds in his broad hands as... playing cards. He sees him muttering something under his breath and sorting the ivory cards lovingly. The grey smoke wisps about him as the loose ashes descend and smolder into his leather jacket.

- - -

_You can smell it, feel it, and breathe it in._

- - -

Coughing, Roxas turns away from the smoke that blows across his face. When he turns and opens his squinted eyes, he detects something amidst the gloomy smoke.

A brilliant glint of golden hair captivates him with its shining gleam. It stands out peculiarly among the grime and dimness of the bus.

- - -

_Words linger in the atmosphere._

_They speak to the right ones, the ones who are supposed to hear, the ones who they are meant for._

_They are allowed to hear...but only if they know how to listen._

- - -

The possessor of the saffron tresses turns her head and surprisingly, gazes back at an entranced Roxas. Her eyes are a luminous ultramarine and she wears a fresh, pearly white sundress in the dull air of the vehicle.

- - -

"_Roxas!"_

- - -

She smiles and nods slightly, acknowledging him... almost, joyfully, like she knows him.

- - -

"_We will meet again."_

- - -

Yet, her eyes are wistful for a moment and she hastily wipes away invisible tears.

- - -

"_And then we can talk about everything."_

_- - -_

Roxas is frozen, immobile in the eyes of..._her_. A strange sensation rises up his chest and rests in his heart...but it's gone in a flutter of glittering butterfly wings.

- - -

"_I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me._

_But we will meet again."_

- - -

"Hey! Finally! Oy, I thought I would never get in. What's with all these people anyway?" He's interrupted by Axel who dives into his saved seat. The redhead nudges him and when he receives no reply from the pensive boy, he sighs, tired of his brooding.

- - -

"_Someday soon..."_

- - -

The champagne haired girl is looking up at a boy who looks no more than 2 years or so older than Roxas. She smiles and tugs gently at his grey shirt hem, motioning for him to sit down. He does so and grins ever so slightly, his starlight hair obscuring his eyes. She fiddles with it, her slender fingers playing with the locks. He laughs and tugs on one of her stardust locks.

- - -

"_I promise."_

- - -

She looks happy.

- - -

_Because she's **free**. _

_Free of DiZ and the prejudice of a Nobody. _

_She can be who she truly is now..._

_Not simply perceived as a 'witch.' _

- - -

Roxas sighs softly in resignation and resumes talking to a piqued Axel.

They laugh and talk and simply enjoy one another's company, no matter what they go through. No matter which life they're in; that's what true friends do.

- - -

_He may not know it... but he's free too._

_Free of the Organization...liberated of the restraints in the past._

_Free of the pain._

- - -

The sky seems brighter today.

_- - -_

_Things are how it should be._

_- - -_

The lush trees exhale their bated breath; the oaks whisper tales and reminiscences of past lives, the pines groan of forgotten dreams, and the maples... the maples merely ease their sore limbs, weary of bearing painful memories of lost love.

- - -

_Lives aren't perfect._

_People mess up._

_Things happen._

- - -

The air seems cleaner today.

The blustery winds murmur and sigh, carrying the promises of ones from before, and deliver the forgotten vows to the right ones...

- - -

_No, nothing's absolutely perfect._

_But sometimes... a life comes along that learns from the mistakes that it made in the past._

_And it's just perfect enough._

- - -

Because no matter which life you're in, promises will hold with the tenacity that love gives.

And nothing's more comforting than that.

_Nothing_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Argh! I wanted it to come out bittersweet... Anyway, the blurbs had nothing WHATSOEVER to do with the actual oneshot and I'm pissed because I don't have the writing ability right now to do that, I'm too pissed.

Well, I always wanted to write a Roxas and Namine meeting up again in the next life kind of thing.

First, I thought of those things where they both walk in a crowded city and somehow they bump shoulders and they get this feeling. You know, like that scene with Danny and Izzy in Grey's Anatomy.

Okay, that didn't happen.

Anyway, I decided a bus scene was better.

Namine's with Riku, if you didn't notice.

Even when it's a RoxasNamine, it's a Namiku! Heehee.

I bid thee, review!

If you review, I'll get ChibiFrubaGirl to write about anything that you want...anything! Lol. (Sorry, Gwenny)

Toodles.


End file.
